


Ghoul'd

by formlessshadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, TG-crossover, Tokyo Ghoul Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formlessshadow/pseuds/formlessshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei made a mistake - a mistake that has changed his entire life.<br/>(Tokyo Ghoul-AU, character death, 1st Person POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghoul'd

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for [Ju](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu) for the beta-work - I know it's pretty hard with me, the angsty git I am, because you will never know what you will be sent once I have finished something... but you are always amazing and patient, thank JU!!! :)

_Dripping. Red, warm and sticky – blood. My blood._  
Tsukishima Kei – this was my name. People called me 'Tsukishima' or 'Kei', and my best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi often called me 'Tsukki' which used to always piss me off – but ever since I have gotten used to him calling me that stupid name, I no longer told him to shut up and not to call me that again. I was a freshman in a university the name of which would not tell you anything – I disliked most of my classes - the only course I actually paid attention to was the literature one, and only because I had passion for reading.  
I lived an ordinary life, had few friends and a brother who supported until he had moved to America.  
My parents? I didn't remember them. I was only five years old when I had lost them in a car accident. Yamaguchi was the only companion I managed to bear with, and secretly, I was very grateful for him – he was annoying, full of life and a chatty idiot, but he was always by my side.  
Ordinary life, yes. I... hardly ever did anything illegal; I never actually smoked or drank too much, I never used drugs and I didn't like going out, preferring to stay at home, watching a movie or reading books or some mangas.  
However, my normal, non-eventful life was about to end, and I couldn't really do anything about it. I wasn't one to imagine my life turning into a fiction, but if I had I would go with ordinary, slice of life-something, not some drama, and certainly not a tragedy.  
_Dripping. Beeping._  
_“Tsukki...”_

\-----

He was danger – I could tell the moment he entered the café. His irises were the darkest shade of black I have ever seen, and the way they looked... it was cold, yet mesmerizing. His black hair was unkempt, almost like he had just gotten out of bed, and Mother Nature had been unfairly good to him, because he was a very handsome man, in his early twenties if I had to make a guess.  
He seemed to be uninterested, and somehow, a bit too arrogant – like someone who had a “god-complex”. It made quite a contrast against his dishevelled clothes: red pants, black T-shirt with some sneakers...  
But even this “casual elegance” looked good on him.

After looking around, the man walked to the waitress – a young, quiet girl with glasses, an upperclassman of mine -, and said something that had managed to piss the girl off. The arrogant, conceited little half-smirk was enough for me to tear my eyes away from him, going back to reading the book I had bought recently.  
I really hated guys like him, guys who looked down on everyone else, making fun and hurting others with being a total prat.  
However, just as I was about to turn the page, someone sat down to the opposing chair, and a quick look at the stranger's face was enough to make me regret my actions – the arrogant bastard was the one who joined me, his bottomless, magnetic black eyes fixated on my face, and I felt annoyed the moment my eyes landed on his smirk.  
“Can I help you?” I asked him, turning back to my book.  
“You seemed forlorn, so I came to offer you company” he said, sounding even more proud than he looked. His voice was calm, deep and a bit raspy – something that reminded me of my brother's voice, but this didn't mean I didn't mind the stranger's company.  
“I was reading a book, so I'm not alone. Besides, my friend is going to join me soon.” Was my answer, and I no longer tried to cover my annoyance.  
“And what a book! _Stupendo_!” - the stranger said, flashing a less arrogant, more warm and friendly smile at me. - “The character development is absolutely hilarious, the author made such an amazing job with the plot and the end of the book makes the reader think about how the storyline will be continued.”  
I closed the book, looking slightly taken aback by the mere fact that this guy actually knew what the book I was holding in my hands was about. This was a book that only a few people my age read, because it was a difficult, deep and psychological story about a girl who suffered from amnesia and had to find out about her – it was not a book the everyday men would be likely to read.  
But this guy... he had taken the words out of my mouth; maybe he was an over-confident idiot, but he seemed to be educated. _'Don't judge the book by its cover'_ – I reminded myself, the initial loathing started to fade away.

Despite being annoying and immature, we had a nice conversation. The guy – Kuroo Tetsuro, he introduced himself – was indeed smart, studying International Economics and Business at the very same university I attended. He was two years older than me and was a single child - his parents were rich, but he refused to be sponsored by them. He turned out to be a rather easy-going and optimistic person, who knew a lot of people and was invited to a lot of parties – no wonder, since he was indeed handsome and had a magnetic personality.  
I let my guards down – something I hardly ever did after meeting someone for the first time. I was happy being distrustful most of the time, because that way I could see who wanted to know me for real and who was just messing around. I was blond – natural, because according to Akiteru, my older brother, our mother was a European woman -, and my appearance was not that bad despite wearing glasses most of the time. I was often called 'handsome' and 'good-looking', and people – both men and women – had tried to approach me with very different aims in the past. I wasn't stupid, I knew that my appearance and height was what made me look approachable, and that most people just wanted me – what for, I never really wanted to find an answer to that question...  
But Kuroo was different. He broke the ice slowly but surely, doing most of the talk, occasionally using inappropriate and unnecessary foreign words from French, Italian or even, English or German languages. It was rather comical, how he put those words into his speech, because they were just really unnecessary, but somehow, even this was an acceptable thing about him.  
His looks were one thing, that was something he could thank his genes and nature for. His personality was an addition. But there was something... something I couldn't really explain... that made hating and ignoring him impossible.  
“Are you free today, Tsukki?” he asked, smirking at me, bringing me back to reality.  
I grunted at the use of the hated pet name – Yamaguchi had called me not long ago, and I forgot that I was not alone, so I put him on loud speaker, and of course, my friend had to use that ridiculous nickname for me. Kuroo noticed it immediately – along with the look on my face -, and started to imitate Yamaguchi as soon as the phone call ended.  
“I didn't plan on doing anything in particular.” I answered cautiously. Something told me I should be cautious, even if I knew this guy for almost three hours. Meeting people and spending time with them in public did not guarantee my safety and peace, and following Kuroo wasn't something I should do impetuously.  
“Good, want me to take you home?” he asked, with a warm and reassuring smile - he fished his car keys out of his pocket, then he paid for the coffee he ordered and the strawberry cake I had ordered.  
“This does not mean I'm going with you.” I said, trying to find something – anything – hidden in his eyes; but the bottomless blackness was devoid of anything suspicious... call me paranoid, but I had a good reason for being extra cautious these days.  
People were living their life, knowing that they couldn't really trust anyone, because of the ghouls that were humanity's natural enemy. These creatures looked exactly like humans, but when they were hungry – for human flesh, that is -, their eyes turned black, their irises became blood red, and they had special organs and body parts called 'kagune'. Different types of ghouls lived blending in with humanity, their difference was defined by what type of 'kagune' they had, but eating nothing but human flesh was what connected all of them.  
My life was non-eventful, I had to admit, but this didn't mean I was not clinging onto it. I wanted to achieve something in my life, prove to my brother that I can live without his help, on my own two feet, and then I wanted a family. I couldn't die before I managed to reach either of my plans, and currently, I was studying and working for the carrier part of my plans.  
“Come on, Tsukki... are you afraid of your senpai?”  
I grunted and followed him.  
It was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made in my life. I followed someone I met not long ago, I trusted him, because he seemed to be faithful and loyal.  
I really was an idiot.

\-----

He took me to an abandoned parking house – he wanted to show me a sight I have never seen before. He wanted to prove me that Tokyo was beautiful from above, that I missed the beauty of the city by never going out – for a second, I believed it was all he wanted.  
Please, don't misunderstand me – he did show me Tokyo from above, but I took a moment or two to observe my company.  
He was a good-looking, arrogant jerk, an easy-going and cheerful guy who did his best from the first second to make me interested in him. He looked like he wasn't interested in plans or the future, instead, he did everything he could to enjoy the present. The circles under his eyes, his bed-hair and his pale skin – these things just made him even more handsome, to the point that it seemed to be inhuman...  
Nothing was logical when it came to Kuroo; he was spontaneous, and he made me act the same way. I followed Kuroo without a second thought, I let him take me there and I answered all his questions, carrying on a conversation like I never did before – I made numerous mistakes that night, and paying for being careless was only a matter of time.  
And that time came sooner than I could imagine.  
It happened so fast – in a blink of the eye. My back hit the wall, and I didn't have the time to even hiss – at the same time, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and a low growl coming from my companion. I panicked, but I couldn't shout or scream; the shock and the pain paralysed me, and I was about to collapse when Kuroo firmly grabbed my jacket, pulling me closer to himself.  
“What is it, Tsukki?” he asked, voice husky and deep.  
“It... I...” I tried to say, panting heavily ( _“It hurt, you idiot, what the hell are you doing?”_ \- was what I wanted to shout) – but what I saw made me forget about the pain for a second.  
I knew Kuroo was dangerous - knew the moment he had entered that café called Crow'd – but still, I let him deceive me, because I had stopped using my brain for a moment. A second was enough for him to notice the very moment I let my guard down, and this was a fatal mistake...  
A mistake I was about to pay for.  
His bottomless, black irises were now blood red, the white of his eyes turned into black, and the smile he was wearing was everything but natural and warm. It was the grin of a predator; a bloodthirsty demon that lured me into his trap and now it was about to devour me...  
My future shattered into millions of pieces in front of me, as my eyes connected with his for an endless second; I was angry at myself, hurt and disappointed – for once in my life I wasn't distrustful of a complete stranger and this was a mistake I shouldn't have made; my scepticism and aloofness had saved me from many danger before. For the first time in my life, I didn't listen to the little voice that kept repeating that I shouldn't stay with Kuroo and that I should have left...  
“You are a smart little creature, Tsukki... but this time you weren't that intelligent and careful.”  
He licked the fingers he stabbed me with. His 'kagune' looked exactly like the claws of a cat, three of them covered with my blood.  
“Disgusting... demon...” I managed to say, coughing blood on his handsome face; it was just so bizarre that I was so attracted to his unnatural beauty, and that I wanted to have more of what Kuroo was giving me a minute ago. There was absolutely no need for him to remind me that I was a careless idiot... I knew that already.  
I not only followed a demon but I was also willing to let him get even closer to myself... I was pathetic. So pathetic it was even more disgusting than the guy who was still holding me pressed against the wall.  
“I am your saviour, Tsukki... many ghouls want to taste what I have for myself, and I will never let them take a bite, I promise. You are mine...”  
He stabbed me again, this time a bit deeper; my body was getting weaker and weaker as my blood was leaking, and I started to feel dizzy. Kuroo bit me in the shoulder, and the only thing I could do was fist his soft, spiky hair.  
He let out a groan and licked the shell of my ear.  
“You like it rough then... if only I could spend more time with you...”  
“Fuck off... pathetic asshole... piece of trash...” I hissed, as I shivered.  
His hold was strong – I had no chance of escaping. He also had a thing for licking.  
I closed my eyes as the pain was starting to fade away – maybe my senses no longer worked, or maybe I had simply adjusted for the sharp, stinging pain that became permanent.  
The only thing I remembered was a kiss on my lips. Then a loud blast...  
And the world around me became pitch black...

\-----

_“Kei”_  
I was floating in darkness. I could hear muffled voices around me, but I didn't understand what was going on. I was sure I have heard “severe loss of blood”, “transplantation” and something about “the other body they have found”.  
I had given up. I had had enough of pain in my life – first, the death of my parents, then my brother moved to America, leaving me alone... Yamaguchi was there but he had his perfect little life, and I really couldn't expect him to be with me all the time.  
Then I was lured by a demon, and was most probably killed... or at least he made an attempt to kill me, but according to the voices, I was now in the hospital, and they were fighting for my life.  
Why? Why were they so desperate to save the life of an orphan, lonely boy?  
 _“You have the guts to question your importance, Kei.”_  
The voice... it was Kuroo's. Despite how little time I had spent with him, I could recognise his deep, husky voice everywhere and any time. He must have been nearby, since the only clear, audible voice was his, while everything else seemed to be noises in the background.  
 _“You survived. 'Heartbreak'. You are such a lucky little kouhai, aren't you?”_  
I had survived something. I had survived my “little alone time” with a ghoul, and... is that all I had survived? Could I really move on after I had woken up from the coma?  
Did I really want to wake up?  
 _“But do you want to live a life like this, Kei?”_  
I was alive and this was the only thing that mattered – I put extra effort to sound triumphant and malevolent, since I knew he could hear my thoughts... even if that sounded impossible.  
 _“Are you sure, Tsukki? You have lost so much blood, and your kidney was damaged... but what you got transplanted into your body... are you sure you are ready to live such a life, being danger for your little friend, what-was-his-name-again... Tamagochi?”_  
Yamaguchi... was in danger? How come...?  
 _“You and I will be inseparable, amore... welcome to your new life...”_  
My new life... inseparable with Kuroo... My destroyed kidney...  
My peaceful, eventless life was over, but I wasn't dead. In fact, I was kept alive, but I could feel the abnormality within me, although I couldn't be sure if it was because of the transplantation. But hearing Kuroo's voice that was so close to purring and feeling his contentment even if he was announced to be dead...  
It wasn't the end of my life – it was the prologue of my personal _tragedy._

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm not over Tokyo Ghoul. Maybe I'll never be over it. Maybe I wanted something tragic and craved for KuroTsuki at the same time. This is who I am, after all. If you reached this point, then thank you very much for reading this fanfiction! :)  
> I'm sorry. I really am. But at the same time, not really.


End file.
